Shipping:CommonerShipping
---- CommonerShipping (Japanese: ダイ嬢 DaiJō or ダイプラ DaiPura) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. It is one of two main shippings for alongside and is considered its rival. The name is derived from how Diamond is a commoner compared to the wealthy Platinum. The basis Diamond is one of the two main male protagonists of the Diamond and Pearl saga, and is usually shown with some type of food item; doughnuts, cookies, etc. He seems to have a very laid back and calm personality. He has shown great care for his Pokémon and enjoys sharing even his food with them. He enjoys the company of Platinum in much the same way, also tending to think kindly of her as a princess figure such as when he first met her. Platinum, the female protagonist of the Diamond and Pearl saga, is a very well mannered and skilled young girl. She has her mind set on obtaining all the Ribbons and Gym Badges with the assistance of Diamond and , whom she originally believed to be her bodyguards. She seems to enjoy most of Diamond's antics and even giggles at most of his jokes, then denies having done so whenever Pearl accuses her of it. She also seems to be oblivious to the apparent crush Diamond has on her. Evidence Diamond's hints *Diamond is fiercely determined when it comes to protecting Platinum. Fans believe he uses it as a way to show his affection for her. *''Round 338, Stagestruck Starly'' :When Diamond first meets Platinum, he appears dazzled by her appearance, even thinking of her as a "Princess", and blushes during their introduction. :Right after meeting Platinum, Pearl follows with a somewhat moody attitude whereas Diamond seems to stare at her in complete awe. *''Round 340, Extreme Luxio'' :Diamond adapts the nickname "Lady/Missy" from Chatler to Platinum, then uses it full time upon hearing it used in reference to her for the first time. :Later, when Platinum is taken hostage by the Luxio, Diamond takes the initiative and orders his Pokémon and Tru to distract the Luxio while he rescues her. *''Round 348, A Big Stink Over Stunky'' :When Platinum falls once more while trying to learn how to ride a bike and mentions how she is scrapped up, Diamond quickly flies into a panic and asks where the band-aids are. After Pearl reprimands him and Platinum, Platinum leaves to practice alone; Diamond asks if it's okay to let her go alone, showing concern. *''Round 351, Perturbed by Pachirisu'' :When Platinum participates in her first , Diamond bakes poffins for her to use in the first round. Also, right before the third round, he gives her a pie he baked for her and gives her a pep talk, which gives her the spirit to continue with the Contest. *''Round 355, Knowledge of the Unown (II)'' :When Platinum trips, Diamond immediately grabs her shoulders to steady her, then jumps back, blushing slightly, and cautions her to be careful. *''Round 357, Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu (II)'' :When Platinum finds her Pokedex missing, Diamond instantly volunteers to go find it, and instead of getting mad at hearing it's at the Game Corner, he runs off to find it. *''Round 358, Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank (I)'' :When a Team Galactic Grunt tries to steal Platinum's Pokedex, Diamond insists he give it back as he is determined to give it back to her, saying "It's for a very important friend of mine!" *''Round 359, Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank (II)'' :When Platinum's true bodyguards ask Diamond and Pearl if they are friend or foe, in which Diamond answers friend, and continues on with saying that "Anybody who protects Missy is, without a doubt, a friend of ours!" *''Round 362, Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune I'' :Diamond tells Platinum about his encounter with at Lake Verity, which is something that he didn't tell Pearl. When Platinum asks him why he told her but not Pearl, Diamond's facial expression suggests that he may have been called out. Later, when the two Galactic scientists say that they will not allow anyone inside Lake Verity, Diamond immediately shields Platinum and tells her to stand back. *''Round 363, Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II'' :As they are running from the two Galactic scientists chasing them, Diamond wonders why Platinum opted to have him ride her and just run herself. When Platinum reveals that it's because he will be protecting her, Diamond smiles and agrees. *''Round 366, Floatzel and Jetsam'' :After Platinum fell in the water, Diamond tries to jump in and rescue her before being held back by Pearl. He then yells out "Little Miss!" when they thought that she had drowned. After Platinum won the battle, Diamond immediately cheers while Pearl and the others are still in shock. *''Round 369, Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone Part (II)'' :Diamond tells them that the trio can't go inside the ruins, especially Little Miss as he doesn't want Cyrus to target and try to kidnap her. *''Round 372, Mirages of Mismagius (I)'' :Diamond readily lets Platinum use his for the battle against Fantina, telling it to help her win, and then cheers for her. *''Round 376, Startling Staraptor'' :Diamond worries for Platinum's condition after she has been in shock for eight hours because of their lying to her. He wishes to talk to her, but is stopped by Pearl. He also seems hesitant when they are about to go their separate ways. When Platinum announces in her letter that she still wants Diamond and Pearl to be her companions, Diamond can be seen slightly blushing. *''Round 408, High-tailing It from Haunter'' :Diamond is shown to be distressed at the idea of the Cloaked Grunt holding Platinum hostage. *''Round 414, Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV'' :Diamond is confident that Platinum will be able to find the key to stopping Dialga and Palkia's battle, stating, "This is Little Miss we're talking about here, she'll definitely find it!". *''Round 416, Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI'' :Diamond blushes when Platinum says that the words he said made her happy. *''Round 423, Tackling Togekiss'' :Diamond sighs in relief when Daisy Oak tells him that Platinum's , , and are going to be in good condition. Before leaving the room, he wishes for the Pokemon to get well soon. Later on, while dressing up, Diamond muses while looking upwards that Platinum is probably doing her best right now, and becomes determined to do the same. *''Round 439, The Final Dimensional Duel IX'' :As the Cloaked Grunt and the Lake Guardians take a step forward to the trio, Pearl and Platinum both look shocked. Diamond, meanwhile, immediately shields Platinum. *''Round 441, The Final Dimensional Duel XI'' :Platinum sighs in relief as the final battle is seemingly over, only for to rise back up behind her. Pearl runs forward and exclaims how stubborn it is, while Diamond once again immediately shields Platinum from the Pokemon. Platinum's hints *Platinum is often shown laughing or giggling at Diamond's jokes and puns. *Platinum gave Diamond a because it reminds her of him. *''Round 344, Belligerent Bronzor'' :Platinum claims about Diamond that "the glutton" is actually a nice guy, and as Pearl explains about Diamond's personality, Platinum smiles gently. *''Round 363, Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II'' :Platinum has Diamond ride on Ponyta while she runs on foot because he will still be the one protecting her. *''Round 372, Mirages of Mismagius I'' :Platinum silently thanks Diamond for letting her use his Munchlax. *''Round 435, Alternate Dimension Showdown V'' :Platinum gets a call from Pearl, and when he tells her that he is on his way to meet her at Sendoff Spring, she immediately asks about Diamond, and if he's coming with Pearl.